Arrivals
by little-world
Summary: Deception, heartache and love in the lives of Holby Staff
1. Default Chapter

Alex was sitting at his desk when his phone began to ring.  
  
ALEX: hello. Alex Adams speaking  
  
There was no reply  
  
ALEX: hello?  
  
The voice on the other end of the phone started: Alex hi...  
  
ALEX: S.Sam? Is that you?  
  
SAM: Yes. Hello Alex  
  
ALEX: Wh.What do you want? Why are you calling me?  
  
SAM: I think it's about time we talked  
  
ALEX: No Sam. I don't think it would be a good idea. I don't need this right now. You hurt me. You really hurt me. I don't think I could take that again. I .  
  
SAM: Alex wait.  
  
ALEX: No. I just started to get my life back again. I'm finally over you, and I've got bigger things to worry about at the moment.  
  
SAM: Me too. Which is why I think we should talk. To..to ..clear things up a bit.  
  
ALEX: It's been eight months Sam.  
  
SAM: I no. I just want to meet. Please Alex. Just hear me out.  
  
Alex sighed  
  
ALEX: Ok..  
  
SAM: I'm in Holby at moment looking after my Gran  
  
ALEX: I can meet you at about 12 in the park on Gardener Street?  
  
SAM: Yeah, Ok. I'll see you then.. Bye  
  
Alex put down the phone and shook his head. 'Why? Why now? Why is she doing this to me? What does she want? I don't need this right now. She really hurt me' he thought to himself. 


	2. Chapter 2

*AT THE PARK*  
  
Alex was sitting on a bench looking down at his feet when he heard someone walk towards him. It was Sam.  
  
SAM: hello Alex  
  
He looked up and was shocked at what he saw.  
  
ALEX: Sam? I see you've been busy. It obviously didn't take you long to get over me now did it?  
  
SAM: Alex don't  
  
ALEX: So... When's it due? You look like you're about to drop.  
  
SAM: Alex..ouch!  
  
ALEX: Are you ok?  
  
SAM: yeah. It was just a twinge.ugh!  
  
ALEX: Sam? Are you sure?  
  
SAM: Yeah. It was just kicking.  
  
ALEX: Sam! You're bleeding! I'm gunna call an ambulance 


	3. Chapter 3

*AT MATERNITY*  
  
Comfort and Nikki wheeled Sam into maternity where Mubbs was waiting.  
  
MUBBS: Sam? (He tuned his head to Comfort) What have we got?  
  
COMFORT: She's got severe bleeding.  
  
MUBBS: Ok. Straight into theatre. Someone bleep Owen for me  
  
Sam was wheeled into theatre, closely followed by Mubbs. Alex, Nikki and Comfort stopped by the door.  
  
NIKKI: I'm sure she'll be fine Alex.  
  
COMFORT: Yeah, She's a fighter.  
  
NIKKI: Sorry, we've got to go  
  
*IN THEATRE*  
  
MUBBS: Where's Owen? (He turns to Sam) Are you full term?  
  
SAM: Nearly. Ughh!  
  
MUBBS: It's ok. Is it Alex's?  
  
SAM: No  
  
MUBBS: Oh  
  
SAM: Don't tell Alex  
  
Owen walked in  
  
OWEN: Right what have we got? Sam?  
  
After an hour Owen walked out of the theatre doors with a stern look on his face. Alex quickly stood up  
  
ALEX: Is the baby ok?  
  
OWEN: The baby's fine. It's a girl.  
  
ALEX: And it's ok?  
  
OWEN: Yeah, it's gunna be fine.  
  
ALEX: Good  
  
OWEN: Alex. Sit down.  
  
ALEX: What?  
  
OWEN: The baby's fine but there was a complication. Alex I'm sorry. Sam didn't make it. She had a major haemorrhage and lost too much blood. There was nothing we could do. I'm sorry. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alex sat there looking shocked  
  
OWEN: I'll leave you a lone for a bit.  
  
ALEX: C...Can I see the baby?  
  
OWEN: Yeah. I'll get one of the nurses to take you. Is she yours?  
  
ALEX: Um..  
  
NURSE: Just through here  
  
Alex stood by the cot looking down at the baby. He put his finger in and she grabbed onto it as a tear began trickling down his cheek.  
  
ALEX: My beautiful baby girl. You poor little mite. You're not gunna remember mummy. My poor little baby girl.  
  
Just then Alex heard a mobile phone ring and realised that it was coming from Sam's bag, which he was holding. He quickly rushed outside. The name on the screen read 'JEFF'. He answered it.  
  
JEFF: Happy Anniversary darling. I can't believe we've been seeing each other for a year. I wish I could be there with you.  
  
Alex's mouth dropped wide open.  
  
ALEX: um.hello  
  
JEFF: Oh, I'm sorry..  
  
ALEX: were you after Sam Kennedy?  
  
JEFF: Yeah. Who are you?  
  
ALEX: um...I'm at Holby City Hospital.  
  
JEFF: Is she ok? The baby?  
  
ALEX: She had a girl..  
  
JEFF: I've got a daughter?  
  
Alex looked stunned. A tear ran down his cheek.  
  
ALEX: oh  
  
JEFF: Are you ok mate?  
  
ALEX: umm. I'm .I'm afraid Sam. Sam didn't make it. She had a major haemorrhage  
  
JEFF: Noooo. Sam. And my poor baby daughter is all alone.  
  
Another tear ran down Alex's face and he dropped the phone. He wandered slowly back inside the hospital. 


	5. Chapter 5

Owen met Alex as he walked slowly down the corridor.  
  
OWEN: I've called Diane for you  
  
ALEX: Owen?  
  
OWEN: Yeah?  
  
ALEX: Can you do something for me?  
  
OWEN: Sure. What?  
  
ALEX: Um... I want a paternity test.  
  
OWEN: Are you sure?  
  
ALEX: Yeah  
  
They walked into Owens office where he took a swab from Alex  
  
OWEN: I'll send this off straight away  
  
Diane came down and met Alex  
  
DIANE: Are you ok?  
  
ALEX: Yeah  
  
DIANE: Can I see the baby?  
  
They walked towards the baby room  
  
DIANE: Alex. She's beautiful. You must be so proud  
  
ALEX: No Diane. I.  
  
DIANE: Let's get you back to your office  
  
After an hour Alex's phone rang. It was Owen.  
  
OWEN: Alex it's Owen. I've got the test results  
  
ALEX: And?  
  
OWEN: Do you want to come down and see me?  
  
ALEX: No. Tell me now  
  
OWEN: I'm sorry Alex. She's not yours  
  
Alex put down the phone  
  
DIANE: Alex?  
  
ALEX: She's not mine  
  
DIANE: What?  
  
ALEX: The baby. She's not mine  
  
DIANE: Alex I'm sorry  
  
ALEX: How could she have done this to me? She must have been sleeping with him when we were still together. He said they'd been together a year. We only broke up eight months ago. How could she have done this?  
  
Alex began crying. Diane put her arm around him and put his head on her shoulder.  
  
DIANE: Why don't you come and stay at mine?  
  
ALEX: No. You and Ric have only been married a month. You don't need me hanging around  
  
DIANE: Ric's still on that course in London. You'll be doing me a favour by keeping me company  
  
ALEX: I don't know  
  
DIANE: Come on. I wont take no for an answer  
  
ALEX: Doesn't look like I've got much choice then does it.  
  
Diane puts her arm around him as they walk off towards the car park. 


	6. Chapter 6

They arrived at Diane's flat, where she opened a bottle of wine, poured out 2 glasses and gave one to Alex.  
  
DIANE: Here, you could probably do with this  
  
ALEX: Thanks  
  
They sat down on the floor by the coffee table and started talking.  
  
Two hours passed and they were very drunk as they were half way through their 5th bottle of wine, still talking  
  
ALEX: You know. I knew...I knew I shouldn't have met her today. I said to her. I said 'No. You hurt me before and.and I know you will do it again' I said. And look.she did.  
  
DIANE: Yeah but...even...even if you hadn't met today...it would still have happened and...and you would have heard about it and.so you would still have been hurt.  
  
ALEX: you know.your very clever.your right Miss Lloyd  
  
DIANE: err.Mrs Griffin.  
  
ALEX: see.there you go again.and.you know.I'm gunna put her behind me  
  
DIANE: I think .that will do you good. So. Mr Adams...who else has had your heart?  
  
ALEX: well, lots have had my body.but not my heart!  
  
DIANE: and.and a good body it is!  
  
They both laugh  
  
ALEX: well, I loved Victoria.but...she was taken from me. I really loved her  
  
DIANE: and that's it?  
  
ALEX: umm.yeah. Jess...Jess was just a one night stand...with bad consequences  
  
DIANE: Hey.be careful.that's my step-daughter you're talking about.and.uh..what would have been my step-grandchild  
  
They both burst out laughing  
  
DIANE: I would have been a granny!  
  
ALEX: well.you're the sexiest granny I know  
  
DIANE: I could have been your mother-in-law!  
  
ALEX: well.you're the sexiest mother-in-law in know  
  
DAINE: That's me!  
  
They both continued laughing  
  
DIANE: your pretty sexy yourself you know  
  
ALEX: I know!  
  
They laughed and slowly leaned in towards each other and started kissing passionately 


	7. Chapter 7

*NEXT MORNING* Alex slowly opened his eyes, stretched and rolled over in bed.  
  
'Uh' he gasped and quickly sat up, realising that Diane was lying next to him.  
  
This woke her up.  
  
DIANE: Uh! What have we done?  
  
They both sat there looking shocked  
  
DIANE: Are you.you know.are you nak..?  
  
ALEX: Yes. Are you?  
  
Diane nodded her head.  
  
DIANE: How could we have ended up like this?  
  
ALEX: It.was just a drunken.  
  
DIANE: yeah. Just a drunken mistake.Right?  
  
ALEX: Yeah. It didn't mean anything...Right?  
  
DIANE: Right. Lets not mention it again.  
  
ALEX: Yeah  
  
Alex quickly got up and left the flat. Diane got out of bed and went into the living room where she saw the empty glasses and bottles on the table. Last night started coming back to her; she held her head in her hands she just wanted to forget it. 'How could I have done this to Ric?' she thought. 


	8. Chapter 8

*THE FOLLOWING WEEK*  
  
Chrissie and Sandy were at the nurses station  
  
SANDY: Did you see that?  
  
Chrissie rolled her eyes.  
  
CHRISSIE: What Sandy? Anything to get out of doing that paper work!  
  
SANDY: No. It was Mr Adams. He just went into his office.  
  
CHRISSIE: Well he is allowed to. It is his office Sandy.  
  
SANDY: No. I know, but it's Sam's funeral today. Do you think he's ok? Maybe I should go in and see him  
  
CHRISSIE: No, he probably wants to be alone. Besides, you've still got that paperwork to do and Mr Johnson in bay 6 needs his dressing changing soon.  
  
SANDY: I know.It's so unfair we have work today.  
  
Ed walks into Alex's office  
  
ED: I didn't expect you to be here today  
  
ALEX: Why not?  
  
ED: Well.I thought.  
  
ALEX: Haven't you got any patients to harass instead of me?  
  
Ed walks out of the office and meets Diane who was about to go in  
  
ED: I don't know if you'll have much luck  
  
Diane walks in  
  
ALEX: What?  
  
DIANE: Alex, I think you.  
  
ALEX: What? Shouldn't be here?  
  
DIANE: Well, yes. Shouldn't you be getting ready for the funeral?  
  
ALEX: NO. I'm not going  
  
DIANE: But.why? I think you should. She was a major part of your life. You should say goodbye.  
  
ALEX: Yeah, she was a major part of my life. She nearly got me put in prison for drink driving, lose my job and cheated on me.  
  
DIANE: well...you should at least go home. Take the day off. Tom will understand.  
  
ALEX: Please Diane.just let it go  
  
DIANE: Have you seen the baby?  
  
ALEX: Diane please.  
  
Diane turns to walk out but stops and turns back  
  
DIANE: Alex  
  
ALEX: Yes  
  
DIANE: About the other night.  
  
ALEX: I thought we weren't gunna mention it.  
  
DIANE: No. Ric's back tonight, so I think we should just forget it ever happened and just get on with life. No hard feelings?  
  
ALEX: of course not  
  
DIANE: I still think you should at least go home if your not going to the funeral  
  
ALEX: Diane  
  
DIANE: Ok. It's up to you I suppose 


	9. Chapter 9

*A MONTH LATER*  
  
On her way home from work Diane stopped at a chemist before quickly driving the rest of the way home. Once at the flat she rushed into the bathroom and opened the pregnancy test that she had just bought. Five minutes passed and she read the instructions again: 'TWO BLUE LINES indicates that the test is POSITIVE'. Her hands started to shake as she looks at her test. Just then she heard the front door open and Ric call out  
  
RIC: Diane, Honey. Are you here?  
  
She quickly dropped the test and instructions in the bin and went out to meet Ric  
  
DIANE: Hi  
  
He kisses her on the cheek  
  
RIC: My last operation was cancelled so I finished early. Are you ok? You look a little flustered  
  
DIANE: No I'm fine. Honestly. Just tired. I think I might go to bed. I've got an early start in the morning  
  
RIC: Ok. If you're sure. I'll join you in a minute.  
  
*NEXT MORNING*  
  
'Bleep, bleep, bleep'  
  
Diane woke up and switched off her alarm, trying not to wake Ric, as he didn't have to go to work until later  
  
*AT THE HOSPTIAL*  
  
Diane set off to find Alex and found him in the corridor.  
  
DIANE: Alex, I need to talk to you  
  
ALEX: Diane, can it wait? I was due in theatre 5 minutes ago  
  
Alex rushed off.  
  
*BACK AT THE FLAT*  
  
Ric woke up and went into the bathroom where he noticed a blue box in the bin. He picked it up and a huge grin creped across his face as he discovered the positive test. He quickly got ready and rushed to work to find Diane.  
  
He met her at the nurses station  
  
DIANE: Ric are you ok?  
  
RIC: Yes. (He raised his voice) Can I have everybody's attention please?  
  
Everyone gathered round as Ric put his arm around Diane  
  
RIC: We have some news  
  
DIANE: (whispers to Ric) Do we? Ric please don't  
  
RIC: (to Diane) It's ok. (To the rest of the group) I'm pleased to announce that we're going to have a baby  
  
Everyone clapped and cheered but Diane looked shocked and slightly anxious. Everyone congratulated Ric and Diane before going back to work.  
  
RIC:I have to go, but I'll see you later  
  
Alex walked over to Diane  
  
ALEX: Congratulations  
  
He then walked off but Diane called after him  
  
DIANE: Alex, wait. I.  
  
She then started to run after him into his office  
  
DIANE: Alex  
  
ALEX: oh, sorry, what was it you were going to say earlier?  
  
DIANE: It's not Ric's baby  
  
ALEX: What? Sorry?  
  
DIANE: It's not Ric's baby. It's yours  
  
ALEX: What? No.How.How do you know? You can't be sure. It was just one night.  
  
DIANE: I know it was, but it's yours. The dates match up  
  
Alex looked shocked  
  
ALEX: Does Ric know?  
  
DIANE: Do you think he would have made that speech if he did?! 


	10. Chapter 10

*LATER IN RIC'S OFFICE* DIANE: Ric. I need to talk  
  
RIC: I know what your going to say  
  
DIANE: Do you?  
  
RIC: I know I shouldn't have told everyone like that without discussing it with you first, but I was just so happy. I couldn't keep it to myself any longer. I found the test in the bathroom. It's great news.  
  
Ric walked towards Diane to give her a hug. Diane began to look upset  
  
RIC: Diane? Honey, are you ok? What's the matter?  
  
A tear rolled down her face  
  
DIANE: Ric.I can't do this  
  
RIC: yes you can. You're going to be a fantastic mum  
  
DIANE: No. Ric. Listen  
  
RIC: What? It'll be fine. You'll see  
  
DIANE: Ric, I'm so sorry.  
  
Tears stream down her face  
  
RIC: What for?  
  
DIANE: Oh, Ric, I'm sorry.I.I didn't mean .  
  
RIC: Diane what is it? You're scaring me  
  
DIANE: Ric I can't go on like this. I can't lie to you. I love you too much  
  
RIC: Diane?  
  
DIANE: It's.It's not your baby  
  
Ric looked shocked and devastated  
  
DIANE: Ric I'm sorry  
  
RIC: What do you mean?  
  
DIANE: I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen  
  
RIC: Who? If I'm not the father .who else have you been sleeping with?  
  
DIANE: It doesn't matter  
  
RIC: Do I know him?  
  
DIANE: Ric don't  
  
RIC: (He raised his voice) Do I know him?  
  
She slowly nods her head  
  
RIC: Tom? Ed?  
  
DIANE: No. Stop it  
  
RIC: Mubbs? Alex?  
  
She stood still  
  
RIC: It is isn't it? It was Adams. You slept with Alex. When? It was while I was in London wasn't it? You did it in our bed with him.with .with Alex Adams  
  
DIANE: Ric please.  
  
He stormed out of the office and burst into Alex's office  
  
ALEX: Ric. Congratu..  
  
Ric clenched his fist and punched Alex straight in the face  
  
RIC: That's for sleeping with my wife  
  
Alex held his face and looked shocked as Ric walked out  
  
Alex followed him  
  
ALEX: Ric. Wait.  
  
Ric walked back to his office to find Diane still there crying  
  
RIC: I expect to find you and all of your things gone by the time I get home  
  
DIANE: Ric please.can't we talk? We can work this out  
  
RIC: There's nothing to work out. Leave the key under the mat when you leave.  
  
DIANE: Ric  
  
RIC: Please leave. I've got work to do. Goodbye  
  
Diane headed home and phoned her mum, Jennifer  
  
DIANE: Mum, can I stay with you for a while?  
  
JENNIFER: Diane? Of course you can. What's happened?  
  
DIANE: I'll tell you later  
  
She put the phone down and packed all of her things. She then sat down at the table and started to write:  
  
My Darling Ric, I'm so sorry. I never wanted things to work out like this between us. I love you so much and never to hurt you. It was just a stupid drunken mistake that I wish had never happened. I wish we could work things out. I'll be staying with my mum in Manchester. Please find my letter of resignation enclosed and hand it to Tom. I'm so sorry. All my love, Diane x x x  
  
She sealed the envelope and placed it on the table. She heard the taxi waiting outside, picked up her bags and with tears in her eyes, slowly walked out the door. 


End file.
